The handling of a vehicle is determined on the basis of vehicle parameters such as steering wheel angle, transverse acceleration, longitudinal acceleration or longitudinal deceleration, or yaw rate (rate of rotation around the vertical axis of the vehicle). In order to clarify a certain vehicle handling, for example vehicle stability in different environmental conditions, further vehicle parameters—such as longitudinal speed and steering angle of the front and/or rear wheels—are registered.
The longitudinal speed of the vehicle is the component of the vehicle speed in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The vehicle speed is determined wherein the number of revolutions of the wheels of the vehicle is registered. The longitudinal speed of the vehicle is one of the greatest influences on vehicle stability and is one of the most important vehicular parameters of the vehicle.